


2019: The Betrayal

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, badass Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara makes a discovery and get's pissed, The Bat's assault the Scavengers base.





	2019: The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now the votes are now.
> 
> 15 votes Alex.
> 
> 12 votes Lena.
> 
> Enjoy this next part.

Kara left the Bats cave base behind and road towards the scavenger base, she was considered a good friend to the Bats and the leaders, Bruce Wayne gave her the information she needed about the attack on the Scavengers and she made a deal with the leaders.

The supplies the Scavengers picked up was hers but the base and anything else that The Bats found was theirs, Kara agreed wholly to the deal and she also agreed, she was scheduled to meet up with Bruce’s and Selina’s forces on a cliff overlooking the Scavengers base.

Kara savoured the sound of her motorbike changing gears and the engine roaring, she savoured the feeling of the wind on her, blowing through her hair.

She remembered the day she found this bike, it was with Alex and she still remembered the feeling of Alex’s arms wrapped around her body as they rode to safety of the Bats Cave base.

Kara wanted to keep it as a spare for when the Camaro finally hit the end and not only that but Barbara was a genius when it came to making modifications and in this case the Modifications were that of 2 Machine guns, 1 mounted on both sides of the motorbike and fitted with a turbo unit to give an extra boost of speed when needed.

Kara arrived at the meeting spot nearby and waited for the arrival of the Bats, Kara waited patiently when she heard the approaching jeeps, Kara looked and smiled as Bruce and Selina arrived on time with Barbara, Doctor Ivy and a lot more soldiers.

Kara got off her bike and walked over to Bruce and Selina “Good to see you’re on time” she said with a smirk.

Bruce and Selina laughed loudly before signalling the others to prepare for their assault on the base of operations of the Scavengers.

Bruce and Kara walked over the cliff edge overlooking the Scavenger base and he looked through his binoculars “Ok now the base will serve as a safety checkpoint for all survivors traveling” Kara nodded her head as Bruce continued to scan the base with his Binoculars.

“Ok the operators of the gun turrets will be taken out by the snipers” Said Bruce as the snipers set up their positions “Once we get inside though it’s going to be a tough fight” he said.

Kara shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed the binoculars from Bruce and looked “I’ve been through worse” she replied and it was true, she had the scars to prove it from the last time she went up against Scavengers, bullet wounds, burns and knife scars.

Looking through the binoculars as Bruce grabbed his wife’s binoculars and they scanned the base when a vehicle pulled up at the main gate, it drew their attention.

Kara lowered the binoculars in confusion “What the hell?” she asked, the vehicle belonged to that of Hope, she looked again as the vehicle came to a stop and the driver side door opened.

Kara never expected this, she knew the asshole was capable of betraying his people but to the very people who had been attacking the Colony of Hope, that was low… Clark Kent was a traitor.

Throwing the binoculars away in a fit of rage she jumped on her bike and rode off back down the hill, Bruce looked again and spotted Clark handing the leader of the Scavengers something, a folded piece of paper.

Bruce turned to his people and motioned for them to mount up and they did as Bruce and Selina got in their lead car, Selina looked confused at her husband “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Kara’s pissed, her people are being betrayed” Bruce replied as he turned the engine on and hit the gas, their vehicle drove back down the hell with the soldier’s transport truck right behind them.

Mean whilst:

Kara was pissed, Clark was selling out his own Colony to the Scavengers and she was going to make him pay for it she revved her engine as she pulled up to the side of the road, Bruce pulled over to the other side and aloud the transport to go first and they rode off behind it using the armour as cover.

The snipers took out the operators of the gun turrets and the guards at the door without raising the alarm bells and soon the transport truck hit the main door and smashed through it, the Scavengers scrambled for cover and their weapons and the snipers picked off another 4 who tried to get to the turrets.

Kara pulled to a stop and she grabbed her rifle as the Bats began their assault of the Scavenger base but she was pissed and she had her eyes set on one target: Clark Kent.

Clark saw her and he paled when he realised she discovered his secret and she chased him into one of the building, Bruce and Selina were leading their teams and began clearing out the base as the snipers picked off the Scavengers one by one, Bruce gave the order for everyone to leave Clark alone, that was Kara’s fight.

Bruce located the Scavenger leader and dealt with him easily enough, one by one the Scavengers fell and Bruce searched the body of the leader and found the folded piece of paper that Clark gave him, when looking he closed his eyes.

The schematics… For Hope.

It was a good thing they attacked when they did otherwise The Scavengers would have attacked and Hope would have fell.

Now this fight was Kara’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
